A spring field of cherry blossoms
by Ciardha Aisling
Summary: When a Naruto fan dies and gets reborn into Naruto as Haruno Sakura, one of the more disliked characters, she is rather downtrodden. But then reality shows it's true colors and she realizes that it didn't matter who you were, the life of a Shinobi was something that was unmistakably dangerous. OC-self-insert.


_When a Naruto fan dies and gets reborn into Naruto as Haruno Sakura, one of the more disliked characters, she is rather downtrodden. But then reality shows it's true colors and she realizes that it didn't matter who you were, the life of a Shinobi was something that was unmistakably dangerous._

_I don't own Naruto. _

**_AN: _**_This is going to obviously be AU, but surprisingly not too much._

_I was curious about where this story will go, I actually don't know, but let's see shall we? I apologize for the short chapter, but it's just the prologue._

* * *

I'm dead, but not really.

I guess it would make me a zombie…

Roar

* * *

There are many opinions in what happen after you die, for some its Heaven or Hell, for others it's Nirvana, there's even people that believe nothing happens. I didn't have anything in particular that I believed in. Who knew what really happened after you died? Nor did I actually think about my death, I was perfectly happy staying alive and being not dead.

Too bad someone thought otherwise.

I won't bother you with the gruesome details of my death— because that's just what it was, gruesome, besides there will be plenty of time for detailed gore later on.

What I can tell you about is my second chance, and how I ended up in a world I thought I knew pretty well.

Welcome to the terribly cliché rebirth of a girl that got dragged into something she didn't want anything to do with in the first place.

* * *

When I finally gained consciousness after my not-really-death, I was to say in light terms confused but not unhappy. Though the after-life was rather bland, more like never ending blackness, it was very warm and comforting, soothing my soul in its embrace. It wasn't terrible floating in nothingness for who knew how long, I was actually very use to being alone when I was alive so it was the perfect heaven for me.

Sometimes I swore I could hear someone singing, not that I could understand a thing that they said, and once in a while if I listened hard enough I could almost feel another heart beat that definitely wasn't my own.

Everything was peaceful, and I was perfectly happy, no matter how weird my after-life was.

That was until the squeezing started.

The peaceful warmth was suddenly constricting and forced me down a tight passage that unmercifully pressed on my body until I could barely breathe. It was safe to say that my minds was a chaotic mess, frantically trying to figure out what was happening while my heart threatened to leap out of my chest. I was never a fan of rollercoasters, and this one was no exception.

Finally I broke free, the cool air biting my wet skin, the sounds of rushed voices and panting reaching my ears. Large hands easily grabbed my body, which made no sense since I was nearly six feet tall, and lifted me into the air making a harsh and unforgiving light burn my sensitive eyes.

My eyes could only see white blurs handling me and wiping my body of the liquids coating it, they spoke in an odd language that I couldn't understand over the loud crying that filled the room. It didn't take me long to figure out that the said crying was coming from my mouth, which was impossible since I hadn't cried that loudly and shrill since I was a young child.

The giants wrapped me up until my limbs were restrained by what I could decipher as a blanket, though small in size it easily was able to surround my body and keep it from flailing around. I was carried across the room and toward a bed, the giant holding me murmured something before handing me over and I was enveloped in a warm embrace.

I was instantly soothed by the warm embrace and settled for letting whimpers out now and then, through my blurry eyes I could just make out orange-brown hair and a tired but soft smile.

"_Yā, o chibi-chan*"_

I blinked up at the woman recognizing the voice from when I was in the blackness, my brain processing the foreign words, I wasn't an idiot I knew when someone was speaking Japanese, but I didn't have the slightest clue about the language much less how to speak it.

_"Sekai no Sakura e yōkoso*"_

Finally my brain processed what had just happened, multiple explanations raced through my head, perhaps I was just in a coma and this was my brains over active imagination, or some sort of odd dream that I was going to wake up from. Yet as the woman cuddled me to her chest, cooing and making baby noises at me I couldn't help but feel resigned.

I sure as hell didn't do anything extraordinary in my life, but for some reason I was reborn in a Japanese speaking country in a baby's body with an adults mind.

How cliché.

I wish I could say life as a baby was exciting and full of all sorts of adventures, but sadly it's not and I hadn't even been able to get out of the crib much less explore my new 'home'. After the first few days my eyesight had cleared up enough to see my mother's cheerful green eyes gazing down at me, my limbs though were another story. Feeling like led and impossible to move I only succeeded in freaking my new mother out by the occasional twitches my body made due to me trying to move.

Mother, that was something new for me.

I never met my mother in my other life, nor did I ever want to, as far as I was concerned she abandoned me and my father so she wasn't part of my life.

But now it seemed I had the cake and was eating it too.

My father was a bright man, with odd dull-pink hair that resembled a star fish and cherry blue eyes. He seemed to have an almost laid back personality, yet when he and my mother squabbled he didn't just let her win, which was rather amusing since they seemed to bicker over almost anything. But I could see that they fit each other well, my mother was temperamental and needed someone that could fight back, while my father needed someone to motivate him.

I was a rather quiet child, obviously, and I could see that it worried my parents. And they tried everything to get me to laugh, from making weird faces to tickling me, and truthfully most of the time it worked. I was a quiet person but I was amused easily, not to mention a babies body was extremely sensitive, and I appreciated their determination.

As the weeks passed I soon figured out where I was, which wasn't hard when words I started to recognize words such as _Konoha _and _Hokage,_ not to mention the people jumping from roof to roof just outside my window.

I was in the Naruto universe.

When I finally figured that tidbit of information out, truthfully I was rather excited, who wouldn't want to be able to walk on water or destroy rocks with a simple punch? Then though, once it settled in, I realized I was in the _Naruto _universe. I was use to being in a safe environment, of not having to watch my back and just being carefree. Now though, I was in a world where children were raised to become Shinobi, people could kill someone in a blink of an eye, and huge beasts with unimaginable power destroyed villages.

I didn't really know what to do.

All I could do now, was explore the energy that I now knew was Chakra. And it really was everywhere, even the air had particles of Chakra in it that just seemed to float around like miniature particles of dust. Sometime when I woke up from a nap I would forget that they were harmless, and instantly start to panic, thinking that I was going to be completely overtaken by how many there were.

It was a few months later that the Kyuubi attacked, just after I had finally gotten use to the Chakra, and even now I couldn't remember every last detail, I was only a child back then.

But I do remember how utterly terrified I was, it chilled my blood and made my body shake, the pure hatred and evil that seemed to overtake the air was like looking into the pits of hell. The thunderous roars and earth shaking crashes made the very walls shake, I could hear cries of terror and screams of pain since our house was located in the main part of Konoha.

For once my parents seemed truly terrified, my mothers body was shaking as she held onto me, her face pale as my father held her close. I'm not ashamed to say even as the years passed this particular night was the base of any nightmares I had.

Eventually more time passed and I soon fell into the mind numbing routine of being a baby.

And let me say, I was bored as I could get, babies can't do much except eat and sleep. So I entertained myself with playing with my Chakra, not that I could do much with it. But I needed to do something or I would go crazy since I couldn't communicate with anyone. Surprisingly my Chakra was very obedient, I only did little things such as focusing it toward my palm or my knees, but the way it reacted instantly was amazing. I didn't know why it did that, I was aware that more times then not girls had an easier time using Chakra then boys since they didn't have as much, I was still surprised though.

The only girl that I was aware of that could control Chakra as easy as I could was Haruno Sakura, the pink haired Kunoichi of team seven.

I was cautious with the Chakra as I used it, but the constant practice I put myself through most likely helped with my ability to crawl at around six months without falling flat on my face.

There's really no way to describe what Chakra feels like, I could only compare it to a constant sugar high where your body was always full of energy, it was warm but not overbearingly so. But like I said there was really no way to describe it.

My sight finally cleared up around the time I started to crawl around, and I was finally able to get a good, long look at what my parents facial features looked like. It was also around the time that I had finally picked up the language, and I was able to speak it fairly easy though I still had to think a moment to comprehend what someone was saying.

It was rather irritating to have to learn another language by yourself, no wonder children cry all the time.

By the time I was one year old I was finally able to look into a mirror and see what I looked like.

Pink hair that was still growing came from my rather large fore-head and emerald green eyes blinked back at me as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing.

Haruno Sakura.

_Well isn't that just perfect._

* * *

**AN: **I've read so many amazing self-inserts that just couldn't not do one. I know it's not amazing, but Reviews are always welcomed. I want to make this unique, but I'll probably end up doing the opposite. *Shrugs* I can't tell the future so I don't know.

_Yā, o chibi-chan_- Hey little one

_Sekai no Sakura e yōkoso- _Welcome to the world Sakura


End file.
